


Rainy Days

by ArcticL87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female Relationships, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticL87/pseuds/ArcticL87
Summary: Jackie keeps on seeing the same girl around. She doesn't know who the hell she is, but she has the same weird glowy sword as her...
Relationships: Jackie Wright/Riley Gray





	Rainy Days

Jackie was sitting at next to her window, staring at the heavy rain. She didn't know why it was suddenly raining, but she liked the rain. Others might say that they despise rainy days, but Jackie finds the noise of the rain relaxing. Looking down at her sketchbook, she noticed that the page had been quickly filled from her unconscious drawings. She studied the page, as if trying to find some sort of meaning in the messy sketches, before shutting the sketchbook and tossing it too the side. There already had been 3 of these books filled because of this sort of thing. Glancing at the sword lying on the bed, which was glowing soft blue, she got up from her window perch and picked it up. It was a very average-looking early medieval broadsword, apart from the blue glow. Jackie had found it impaled in the ground in a public park. How no-one had saw it, she would never know. She decided to go for a walk, now that the rain had lightened. She pulled on her boots, her hoodie, strapped the sword to her back, and went outside. Stepping outside of her apartment, she spotted the same girl near one of the many coffee shops in her neighborhood. She had been her seeing for the past week ever since she took that sword from the park. The girl also had a sword, it was the exact same as hers, except it glows a soft red. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked past the coffee shop, wondering if the girl would notice. Jackie didn't notice that the girl looked up and started following her. After a couple blocks, Jackie could see her from the corner of her eye.

Turning off into an alleyway, Jackie quickly grabbed the sword, pointed it at the strange girl, and yelled, 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME AROUND??"

The girl pulled out her sword, a pissed-off expression on her face and stared at Jackie. She said coldly,

"I'm Riley... I could ask you the same. Why do I keep seeing you wherever I go?" She tilted her head to the side. 

By now, the rain had gotten heavier, like how it was earlier in the day. Both Riley's and Jackie's clothes were almost completely soaked wet. The sky had darkened, and the swords' glow had gotten slightly brighter, more intense. Jackie was now lost in her own thoughts, still staring blankly at Riley, while still holding her sword to keep her at arms length. Riley studied Jackie for a second, narrowing her eyes at Jackie's small emerald pendant, which was also glowing slightly, though Jackie was completely oblivious to whatever was happening. She did however notice Riley staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Jackie harshly questioned.

"That necklace, where did you get it?" Riley had a cautious tone every time she spoke to Jackie, as if she might accidentally say something she shouldn't. 

"I don't know, okay? I've just... _had_ it, for as long as I can remember," Jackie's nonchalant and generally uninterested tone irritated Riley massively.

Riley's annoyed expression got more... well, annoyed. She ran towards Jackie, disarming her. Jackie's sword clattered to the ground. Riley pinned her to the wall of the alleyway, holding the sword to her neck.

_"That doesn't answer my question,"_ Riley hissed. She grabbed the pendant, and ripped from her neck. 

"HEY!" Jackie shouted, her face red as she pushed Riley away from her.

Riley snapped around to the entrance of the alley, and ran off with the pendant. Picking up her sword, Jackie tried to run after her, but after a couple blocks, she had lost her. Deciding to just go home, Jackie angrily stomped back to her apartment. By that point, her clothes were completely soaked. After dropping the sword onto the ground, changing into some dry clothes, she dumped her soaked outfit into the dryer. Falling onto her bed, she covered her face in her hands. She didn't like this Riley girl at all, but she was... flustered. She wondered when she would see her again... though if she didn't, that would be fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was just a dumb idea I had. Sorry about the short chapter
> 
> Will be hopefully posting another chapter soon, and it'll probably be longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Arctic


End file.
